seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnus Scorsese/Abilities and Powers
The following describes the abilities and capabilities of Magnus Scorsese. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities As captain of the Suicide Squad, Magnus has immense physical strength, and is capable of lifting up large boulders, breaking stone, shattering steel with his bare hands, pushing apart large buildings and shoulder flipping a huge man. Additionally, Magnus has always fought the strongest villain of the story arc but in some particular cases, he does not . Magnus` sheer physical strength and dexterity is a result of his passion to join the Marines and do something good and he claimed he had a punch as powerful as getting shocked by eight electric volts. His endurance and durability is incredible; taking continuous, deadly assaults from powerful opponents that would have killed a normal person easily in most of his fights, yet still being able to stand up and continue fighting effectively. He also possesses tremendous speed, agility, and reflexes to match his strength and endurance. In fact, on more than one occasion, he was able to anticipate moves and counter attacks that would normally be beyond his field of vision due to his sharp reflexes. His vast strength is only exceeded by his enormous willpower, as demonstrated on several occasions throughout the series, This willpower even lets him survive far beyond what normal people are capable of, as demonstrated when he was poisoned very far beyond what a human is capable of surviving, only living on despite his critical condition through sheer willpower. Fighting Style Magnus` fighting styles include the following items all mixed together: *'Martial Arts' *'Military Combat' *'Marineford Combat' *'Haki' *'Hand-To-Hand Fighting' *'Mutantine Fighting Style' *'Mutantine Super Abilities' *'Mutantine Superpowers' ''''Mutantine Abilities Ability ''Further Information: "Mutantine Powers/Cosmic Molecule Manipulation" Magnus is a mutant who has adapted and completely mastered his powers and has well-developed his unresistable powers. He has an incredibly robustic and aristrocratic ability that can practically blow up a city in half. He can manipulate and produce cosmic entities (eg:electricity, shockwaves, soundwaves, fireballs, cosmic beams, etc.) and use them and transform them to any form. He has a variety of techniques that he uses. Although he does not shout out loud the name of the technique like every other characters in other series. Classification He is classified as an Omega Level Mutant, in the strongest of the classes, and is considered one of the most powerful mutants in existence. Forms '''The Static Suit: '''A suit that is resistant to all types of cosmic energy and will not be vulnerable even if shot with eighteen canons. This suit can also suck energy and cosmic electricity if wanted to and can manipulate it on a whole different level. This suit is Magnus` property. He and a sorcerer built it. With this suit, he can transform into a lot of forms. Those are: '''Nova: '''Magnus using this suit can transform his whole body into a state of a cosmic entity, making him cosmic electricity, itself. He and a sorcerer was responsible for creating this suit. '''Battery: '''Using the same suit he and the sorcerer built, he can also transform to another form called the Battery. In this form, he can suck someone else`s energy and resistance so that he can become more agile and more strong for a limited time (like a device being charged by a charger.) '''Magnet: '''Also with this suit, if he runs really fast, then energy will be created for the impact of the delivery of his walking, and electricity will be pulled to him forcefully and it is similar to a magnet because it is just like that, pulling a specific somethign if it is close to it. '''Fusion: '''Probably, the strongest transformation of Magnus yet. In this transformation, he, by using all of his energy, fuses the suit with his body and creates a fusion that is so powerful that it can blow up a whole planet. Trivia *Whilst, in the Static Suit, the artwork changes and turns to a graphic painting from a black and white hardback paper manga. *Many of his attacks have been parodies of others from other series and people like Bruce Lee, Chuck Norris, Naruto`s Rasgengan, etc. Category:Characters Category:DuttPanda Category:March To Apocalypse